LAPAR
by Haneul.Cho
Summary: Jaemin itu lapar, dan sedihnya Jeno malah tidak peka. Jeno-Jaemin(NoMin)/Oneshoot/Yaoi/HumorGagal


LAPAR

.

.

.

Jeno itu memang tampan, baik hati dan juga pintar. Tapi Jeno itu terkadang menyebalkan. Tidak peka, sulit paham kalau sudah masalah perasaan. Jeno itu sebenarnya romantis, tapi romantisnya itu jaraaaang sekali. Hanya kalau dia sedang dirasuki setan kasmaran saja romantisnya. Minta peluk lah, minta cium lah, mau tidur sambil peluk Jaemin sampai pagilah, seperti itu Jeno romantisnya.

Jaemin kan juga ingin seperti Haechan, yang punya pacar seperti Mark. Yang begitu penurut dan selalu peka akan perasaan Haechan. Peka banget kalau Haechan sedang ingin digombali atau sedang ingin dimanjakan oleh Mark. Atau paling tidak seperti Renjun lah, yang hampir setiap malam menemani Chenle di kamar sampai bocah itu tertidur. Yang dengan senang hati memasakkan ramyun untuk Chenle bahkan ketika dia lelah sekalipun. Tidak seperti Jeno, mau menemani Jaemin tidur kalau sedang ada maunya saja. Entah itu ingin kencan atau ingin meminta Jaemin menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Atau terkadang memasak untuk Jaemin hanya karena dia sendiri juga lapar. Tidak 'khusus' memasak untuk Jaemin.

"Jeno, aku lapar~"

Mereka sedang berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Cuacanya dingin, dan udara dingin akan membuat Jaemin lebih cepat lapar. Padahal tadi ia sudah makan 3 potong roti di sekolah, tapi sekarang dia sudah lapar lagi.

"kau kan sudah makan banyak roti tadi, Jaem" Jeno menatap Jaemin heran.

Jaemin merenggut. Memangnya salah Jaemin ya kalau perutnya lapar?

Jaemin kan tidak bisa mengendalikan seluruh organ tubuhnya satu-per-satu.

"ya kan tidak apa-apa kalau lapar lagi" jawab jaemin ketus.

Jeno mengangguk, tersenyum singkat.

Secercah harapan muncul dalam hati Jaemin ketika melihat Jeno mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap setelah ini Jeno akan mengajaknya berhenti di toko makanan atau minimarket terdekat dan membelikannya makanan. Apapun itu, Jaemin akan dengan senang hati memakannya.

"kita akan makan kan?" Jaemin mulai tidak sabar dengan jawaban Jeno. Ia tidak butuh senyuman Jeno saat ini, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah makanan.

MA-KA-NAN

"tentu saja" jawab Jeno, membuat senyum Jaemin melebar.

"kau akan mentraktirku?" kali ini Jaemin berharap Jeno akan tersenyum, tapi sambil mengangguk.

"mentraktir bagaimana? Kalau sampai dorm nanti kan kita memang akan makan Jaem, Taeyong hyung dan Doyoung hyung pasti sudah menyiapkannya di dorm kita"

JDER!

Bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar jawaban Jeno.

Senyum lima jari Jaemin lenyap seketika. Tergantikan oleh bibir mengerucut dan mata menatap Jeno tajam.

Tuh kan, apa yang tadi Jaemin bilang?

Jeno itu tidak peka.

SANGAT-TIDAK-PEKA

Jaemin itu laparnya sekarang.

SE-KA-RANG

Dan ia ingin makannya juga sekarang.

Mereka baru keluar beberapa langkah saja dari area sekolahnya dan dorm mereka masih jauh. Masih sekitar 20 menit lagi perjalanannya.

20 menit mungkin bagi orang normal tidaklah lama. Tapi bagi Jaemin yang sedang kelaparan tentu saja waktu itu sangat lama. Bahkan Jaemin takut jika saja nanti ia pingsan karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan lapar selama itu.

"Jae..Jaem, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Jeno mulai gelagapan. Ia sedikit ngeri ditatap pacarnya seperti itu. Pacarnya itu seperti ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup saat ini. Padahal kan Jeno tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kenapa Jaemin menatapnya seperti itu sih?

Pacarmu itu lapar, Lee Jeno. Pacarmu sedang kelaparan.

"dasar tidak peka! Lee Jeno tidak pekaaa!" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jeno dengan nada membentak, Jaemin berjalan mendahuli Jeno.

Jeno mengerjapkan mata sipitnya berkali-kali. Tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan pacarnya itu. Bocah itu sekarang sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Jaemin memang manis, tapi kalau marah bisa sedikit 'membahayakan'.

Jeno sedikit berlari menyusul Jaemin, mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan pacarnya itu.

Namun semakin Jeno mendekat, langkah Jaemin semakin cepat.

Jeno menghela nafas.

Ia mengejar Jaemin dan menghadang Jaemin.

"ada apa dengan Nana-ku, eoh? Nana sedang marah?" tanya Jeno dengan nada sabarnya, seperti biasa ketika Jaemin sedang marah.

Jaemin menunduk.

Rasanya ingin menangis karena ketidakpekaan pacarrnya itu.

"Jaem? Kenapa diam saja? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Jeno. Nadanya terdengar lembut dan ia menatap Jaemin dengan begitu hangat.

Jeno itu sabar, sangat sabar. Hampir tidak pernah marah pada Jaemin walaupun terkadang Jaemin sering marah tanpa sebab. Dan kesabaran Jeno adalah kelemahan Jaemin. Kalau sudah mendengar nada Jeno yang lembut seperti itu, Jaemin mana tahan marah pada Jeno terlalu lama?

"hiks..hiks"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaa Jeno, Jaemin malah menangis.

Jaemin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu lemah jika Jeno sudah seperti ini.

"Jaem, kenapa menangis?" Jeno tentu saja panik melihat pacarnya yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"la-lapar..hiks"

Apa yang Jaemin maksud ia menangis karena lapar?

Jangan salahkan Jeno jika setelah ini dia menceburkan diri di tengah sungai Han yang tengah membeku hanya karena mendengar jawaban Jaemin.

Lapar. LAPAR. LA-PAR.

Pacarnya yang sudah hampir 17 tahun menangis karena lapar.

Catat ya, 'karena lapar'.

"kau menangis karena lapar?" tanya Jeno, nadanya terdengar tidak percaya.

Jaemin mengangguk. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Jaemin yakin Jeno pasti akan mentertawakannya.

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lapar? Hm?"

Jeno mengangkat kepala Jaemin, mengusap air mata Jaemin dengan jarinya.

'tidak bilang' katanya?!

Memangnya tadi Jaemin berbicara pada siapa?

Pada trotoar?

Tolong siapapun, benturkan kepala pacarnya ke tembok Cina agar ia lebih peka dan daya ingatnya menjadi semakin baik.

"aku sudah bilang, kau saja yang tidak ingat"

Ah, benar. Tadi Jaemin memang sudah bilang kalau ia lapar. Tapi kan tadi Jeno sudah bilang kalau mereka akan makan ketika sampai di dorm.

Lagipula, siapa sih yang akan mengira kalau pacarnya ini menangis karena lapar?

"nanti kan kalau sudah sampai dorm kita akan makan. Tidak perlu menangis, Nana sayang" jawab Jeno tenang.

Jaemin menghela naafas.

Bahkan air matanya pun tak kunjung membuat Jeno peka.

"aku lapar, Jeno. Dan laparku itu sekarang. Kau menyuruhku makan di dorm yang jaraknya masih jauh itu? Kau ingin melihat pacarmu mati kelaparan, ya?!"

Nasibmu Jen, tanya baik-baik malah disembur pacar.

Sepertinya memang Jeno harus segera membelikan Jaemin makanan sebelum Jaemin melahab dirinya karena lapar.

"ya sudah, kita berhenti di minimarket biasa. Kau bisa makan ramyun nanti"

Nah, itu yang Jaemin tunggu-tunggu.

Seharusnya kan Jeno daritadi saja bicara seperti itu, jadi Jaemin tidak perlu malu karena menangis. Dan juga, ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena marah pada laki-laki sebaik Jeno.

Tapi bukan salah Jaemin sepenuhnya sih, Jenonya saja yang tidak peka.

"ramyun dua porsi boleh kan, Jen?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada manja sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya. Senyumnya sudah muncul kembali setelah beberapa saat menghilang.

Pacarnya itu luar biasa nafsu makannya, jadi 2 porsi ramyun itu masih hal yang normal bagi Jeno. Biasanya Jaemin bisa menghabiskan 3-4 porsi ramyun sekaligus. Yang membuat Jeno heran adalah, bagaimana bisa badan pacarnya itu tetap kurus kering bahkan ketika porsi makannya sekali makan sama dengan porsi makan Jeno selama sehari.

Jeno tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jaemin.

"yippieee~!"

Jaemin memekik senang. Senyum lima jarinya muncul kembali. Ia menggaet lengan Jeno, dan kemudian menyeret Jeno dengan semangat 45 menuju ke minimarket yang sudah ada di depan mata mereka.

Jeno sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Asal tidak diamuk dan melihat Jaemin menangis, ia rela mengorbankan segalanya. Termasuk jatah uang sakunya untuk besok.

Jeno memang tidak peka, tapi Jeno pacar yang luar biasa baiknya.

Dan Jaemin bangga memiliki pacar seperti Lee Jeno.

.

.

.END

Gk jelas ya?

Garing ya?

Maaf kalau memang iya :D

Mohon dimaklumi karena inspirasi datang ketika sedang lapar dan sedang pusing-pusingnya belajar buat UKD1 :D :D

Ditambah lagi aku lagi kangen berat sama NoMin T_T

Mind to review?

Thankyou~


End file.
